


Permanence

by etaeternum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Multi, OT3, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Third Wheels, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etaeternum/pseuds/etaeternum
Summary: A reunion between Zevran, Alistair, and Laris after the events of Awakening.This is the second giveaway one-shot I did a few months ago on tumblr for the wonderful @dankiawarden (on tumblr). It's only a teeny bit NSFW. If you want more Laris/ Zevran, findLuffymarraon AO3!





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luffymarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/gifts).



Hills and ledges formed craggy valleys surrounding the path, leading the duo to the gates. Tired feet and sore limbs beckoned their bedrolls for another night, but they trudged further to their destination- Vigil’s Keep, a large property that stretched into the mountainside. Restored buildings dotted the area, and new Grey Wardens practiced in the yard as dusk approached. The smell of cooking food permeated from the grounds kitchen to the gateway.

Warden Guards stood watch at the entrance, and the pair slowed as they neared, still out of the watchmen’s line of view. Heads hooded with travel gear, bodies armored, they did not wish to be seen right away.  
  
“I see guards. The Warden is so careful, yes?” In a whisper, Zevran side-eyed his comrade. “This does not surprise me.”    


“It does make things a bit more inconvenient, doesn’t it?” Alistair’s eyes wandered from Zevran back to the gate. “We can just say we’re good friends with the Warden-Commander. They’ll believe us, right?”

Zevran squinted at Alistair, then to the guard gate. He shrugged and took a step on, talking as he walked. “I can think of better ways to infiltrate the base, but I’m afraid your armor is far too loud, my friend. You should have dressed lighter when you decided to join me.”

“You,” sighing, Alistair looked down at his armor, “you didn’t tell me this would be a stealth mission when you showed up out of nowhere... after spying on me for Maker knows how long. This was all your idea; I thought we were just going to check on Laris.”

“One who is not prepared to be stealthy is not prepared for anything at all.” Lifting a brow, Zevran smirked and patted Alistair on the back. “Come on, friend. Let us see how challenging it will be to persuade these guards.” 

Peace had found Vigil’s Keep after the return of the darkspawn after the Blight. The revived army of Wardens’ stronghold fortified and supported had protected the grounds their enemies. Once again, Wardens had saved Ferelden from these foes. In his travels, Alistair had heard the Hero of Ferelden saved the land yet again.

Though still a Warden, responsibilities since the Blight took Alistair elsewhere. He had not had contact with Laris or Zevran since that terrifying day in Denerim. At least, until Zevran found Alistair in the Free Marches, presenting plans to find Laris- a reunion of sorts among friends to ensure the wellbeing of one another. Alistair did not refuse, wishing wholeheartedly to spend time with his former counterparts and to not be alone. 

The guards looked suspicious when Zevran and Alistair approached. Questions of their reason for visiting were not satisfied by answers of visiting a friend. Zevran and Alistair’s shadowed faces, unrecognized in the evening light, only provoked suspicion.

The guards escorted them to the main building of the grounds to await the attention of the Warden-Commander Laris. To have thought, the only other Warden left in Ferelden when they defeated the archdemon almost a year ago,  now the leader of an almost army- the Grey Wardens rebuilding just south of Amaranthine. Concern and care-filled Alistair, hoping his friend had adapted well to this new life. Alistair reminded himself to breathe as he waited.

“There is no need to be nervous, my friend,” Zevran murmured through a grin to Alistair as they waited at the bottom of the stairway in the main building. “It will be the same Laris we love and remember.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Alistair feared the events of the Blight had changed Laris in the ways they had changed Alistair. Nightmares of killing the archdemon, memories of that horrific war still haunted him. Shifting on his feet, Alistair watched the upper level for their friend.

Not a moment later, he appeared. Stern eyes, suspicious of his visitors squinted, trying to focus on the duo at the bottom of the stairs. Clean and tidy light armor had replaced Laris’ mage robes. The silver and blue tabard he wore stopped just past his knees, chainmail clinking with each step as he descended. His staff was strapped to his back. Hair tidier than it had been in their travels brushed behind his pointed ears. Laris’ boots thudded against the wood.

“What is it you want?” Brows creasing, Laris reached the bottom floor, observing his cloaked visitors. 

Something soft in his voice spoke to Alistair, something kind beneath his professionalism, as if maybe somewhere deep down he recognized them. As Laris stepped closer, Alistair and Zevran lifted their heads. Laris’ eyes widened and he gasped and rushed toward Zevran. Laris exclaimed, “Zevran!” and pulled the other elf in for an enthusiastic hug.

_ Of course.  _ An unsurprising but bittersweet thought emerged. The love between Zevran and Laris had sustained their time apart. Though happy for both of them, Alistair noticed a lonely sting in his heart when he did not receive such an excited reception. The couple separated, holding a gaze that communicated far more than the polite affection Alistair and the Warden guards witnessed.

It didn’t last long. Laris turned to Alistair; reaching a gentle hand out, Laris smiled. “Alistair. It’s so good to see you.”

Relieved warmth washed over Alistair, abating the tinge of jealousy that had crept into his mind. He returned Laris’ smile and pulled him in for a hug.

After insisting on a need for a tour of the grounds, Zevran chatted to the other two as they walked. Laris led, explaining the work he had done on the Keep and detailing his recent events with the Architect. Dedication and commitment combined with a new group of allies ended in victory for the Warden. Pride glimmered from Laris’ eyes as he spoke. 

Alistair just watched, not always listening, appreciating Laris’ flourished confidence and Zevran’s extravagant tales of killing Crows. In spite of the subtle changes in both men, grown so much in such a short time, they remained the same. Normal habits returned, familiar and loving. Zevran’s gentle touches of Laris’ hand when he laughed brought back that bittersweet sting in Alistair. Though he chuckled along too, he was just an observer. 

He was surprised to find they had eventually made their way to the Warden-Commander’s office which also served as his bedroom.

“I thought we could speak more privately here.” Laris looked around, his hand gesturing his room as an offer of safety. 

Bed made and room well-kept still showed Laris’ personality. Texts on magic filled the bookshelf opposite a wall lined with different staves, showing found freedom to utilize and express magic without hindrance from the Circle. The man valued self-control, compulsory discipline with something so powerful, and despite Alistair’s previous experiences as a templar-in-training, he had formed respect and trust with Laris for that reason.

Curious steps carried Zevran, scoping out the potential of the room for whatever went on in his mind. “It has been a very long time, mi dulce. Privacy is more suitable for activities with fewer words, no?” A sly grin peeled across his face. 

Heat flushed Alistair’s cheeks and he felt his heartbeat quicken. In the midst of their journey to save Ferelden, he also found love with these incredible men. At least it felt like love.  Unsure if the countless nights the three of them had shared together had been an accident, Alistair feared they likely assumed it had just been a phase. The safety they had granted each other created a chance to explore a greatly needed and inimitable connection.

It had worked well for the time, but when the Blight ended, it seemed their relationship did too.

Smirking back at Zevran, Laris followed him. Pulling his partner in closer, Laris whispered in Zevran’s ear. Zevran blinked slowly, obvious in his appreciation of what Laris’ spoke, along with the sensation of hot breath against his ear. Glancing up at Alistair, Zevran nodded. The look, unique and focused attention caused a fuzzy feeling to erupt on the back of Alistair’s head.

“I remember that day very well,” Zevran murmured, watching Laris’ lips as the distance grew between them.

Smirk sustained, Laris’ icy blue eyes found Alistair’s. “I was just telling Zevran about that time in the pond near the Brecilian Forest. Do you remember it?”

_ Did he remember?  _ A small grin crossed Alistair’s lips.

_ Muscles flexed with each touch, shallow water caressing limbs, chiming sweet notes with every movement. Ripples wandered from every subtle motion of sinew, visible, exposed. Tongues teasing sensitive skin, licks and nibbles. Sucking lured deep moans from each man. Hard throbbing penetrated the utter tension- the target of the attention, affection shared.  _

_ Alistair felt welcome, included. _

Blushing, Alistair nodded. He couldn’t help but smile. “I might have an idea what you’re referring to.”

Zevran reached welcoming hands towards him, graceful palms with narrow digits. Fingers Alistair remembered weaving through his hair and wrapped around his shaft. “Mi amor and I were thinking it would only be reasonable for us to have that special day again.” He looked up to see Zevran biting his lip, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

Hearing Laris hum, Alistair’s lingering gaze at Zevran’s mouth, reluctantly moving to Laris’. Lips he had kissed with fervor; lips he realized he longed to feel anywhere on his mouth and skin again. “What do you think, Alistair?”

Alistair’s pounding heart slowed; relieved excitement brought a smile to his face. He met Laris’ gaze and lifted a brow. “I think I’ve missed you both more than I realized.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
